Maldita popularidad
by Daniizele
Summary: Si había algo que enfadaba a Bakugou, era el hecho de que Midoriya se hubiese vuelto popular en los últimos días, y por esa razón, tenia que espantar a cuanto pervertido se le acercara [BakugouxMidoriyaFem] [Viñeta]


_Esto es nuevo para mí, seré sincera, nunca he escrito un fic donde se le cambia el género a un personaje, así que no sé cómo vaya a quedar… Mi OTP es MidoriyaxUraraka, pero no me pude resistir a escribir algo de BakugouxMidoriya, pero en este caso sería MidoriyaFem_ _(_ _no me inclino por lo Yaoi_ _)_ _… Espero que lo disfruten y que le den una oportunidad._

 _Disclaimer_ _:_ _Boku no hero academia le pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo lo he tomado prestado para hacer un pequeño experimento._

* * *

.

.

Si había algo que enfadaba a Bakugou, era el hecho de que Midoriya se hubiese vuelto popular en los últimos días; todo debido a que la clase "A" había tenido un encuentro con verdaderos villanos, y que terminó por empeorar cuando en el festival deportivo, hizo uso de su Quirk, llamando la atención de todos los espectadores, quienes quedaron asombrados ante un poder que se asimilaba al del símbolo de la paz, pero lo que más los sorprendía, era que una chica de apenas quince años tuviese tan abrumador poder.

Después de tan sorprendente demostración de su capacidad como heroína, hizo que Midoriya ganara su propio club de fans, dentro y fuera de la academia. Y varios chicos se acercaban a ella, por respeto y admiración, y siendo la heroína más increíble para los niños; quienes deseaban ser como ella. Si apenas era una estudiante y recibía todos esos halagos, ¿Cómo sería cuando oficialmente fuese una heroína?, Midoriya aún no lo sabía, pero se encargaría de cumplir sus sueños.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que un día cierto artículo que circulaba por internet, mencionaba lo hermosa y magnifica mujer que era, y ahora todos la catalogaban como una de las heroínas con las cuales deseaban tener una relación, y eso llegó a oídos de Bakugou y no le agradó para nada.

—Esto es tu culpa, Deku—decía a regaña dientes. Ambos se dirigían a la academia, y mientras iban caminando, todas las personas se quedaban mirando a la peliverde y murmuraban entre ellos.

Ahora cuando viajaban en el metro, los chicos de otros colegios se mostraban caballerosos y aduladores ante la peliverde, algunos deseaban sacarse fotos con ella, pero Bakugou siempre les arrebataba el teléfono y los hacia explotar, y les mostraba la cara más aterradora que hacía que a los chicos se les erizara la piel del miedo, haciéndolos salir corriendo con la cola entre las patas, así ya no tendrían valor para tratar de acercarse a la peliverde. Y si lo hacían de nuevo, él se encargaría de hacerlos explotar sin dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez hayan existido.

—Kacchan, ya te dije que yo no he hecho nada—la chica caminaba cabizbaja por la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención.

Bakugou no escuchó la excusa de la joven, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado alejando a cuanto hombre se le acercaba, parecía un perro ladrándole a un ladrón que intentaba robarle su hueso, pero en este caso, intentaban robarle a su chica, y eso no lo permitiría, porque Deku solo le pertenecía a él.

Pero estaba tan distraído ladrándole a los demás, que no se percató de que alguien había atravesado su muro "Anti-fans de Deku", y logró acercarse a la joven peliverde, y para cuando se dio cuenta, su chica estaba siendo cargada al estilo princesa por Todoroki.

— ¡Bastardo!—Bakugou gruñó con intenciones de atacar.

—Si utilizas tu Quirk, podrías lastimar a Midoriya—dijo el de cabello bicolor.

El chico explosivo se detuvo inmediatamente, no quería aceptarlo, pero el chico tenía razón, si utilizaba sus poderes, podría lastimar a la joven, y era lo que menos quería; eso y que si hacia algo, él terminaría siendo el malo del cuento y Todoroki quedaría como un héroe ante la peliverde.

—Hasta luego, Bakugou—dicho eso, Todoroki se marchó con Midoriya aun en brazos.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Espera maldito!—estaba a punto de salir corriendo detrás de Todoroki, pero una avalancha de personas pasó sobre él, dejándolo fuera de combate, y maldiciendo una y otra vez su mala suerte.

Al parecer las personas que lo arrollaron, eran fans de Midoriya, ya que, gritaban su nombre y le pedían un autógrafo. Y si no fuese por ellos, él hubiese recuperado a Midoriya, y estarían juntos de camino a la academia.

En esos momentos, era cuando Bakugou maldecía la repentina popularidad que Midoriya había ganado. Ahora, ya no podía pasar tiempo con ella, porque siempre terminaban interrumpiéndolos, y cuando tenían alguna cita, los periodistas aprovechaban para sacar alguna nota, además de que siempre atacaban con comentarios nada agradables sobre él; no le molestaba, le daba igual lo que los demás hablaran, pero habían momentos en los que se preocupaba, pues no sabía si Midoriya terminaría hartándose de él debido a los comentarios.

Aunque Midoriya siempre le decía que no se preocupara por esas cosas, él en el fondo siempre estaba con el temor de ser abandonado.

—¡DEKU, Esto es tu culpa!—gritó estando en el suelo, y viendo como su rival se llevaba a su chica, y como este quedaba como héroe ante ella.

* * *

 _ **¿Les gustó?, si es así, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber y así seguir aportando para este fandom.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les dejo el enlace de mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré compartiendo información sobre mis próximos fanfic's.**_

- _Gracias por leer_


End file.
